


Patched Up

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Matt and Luke and Jessica, Claire was more than used to costumed and not-costumed heroes turning up on her doorstep at all times of the day and night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2015. Hope you enjoy!

Between Matt and Luke and Jessica, Claire was more than used to costumed and not-costumed heroes turning up on her doorstep at all times of the day and night. Except very rarely did any of them actually use the front door. The windows, yes. Door, no.

So when an insistent knock on the door woke her up, she glanced at the clock on her bedside and cringed. At 3:34am it wasn't likely to be a parcel delivery or cold caller. 

In just her shorts and strappy tee (she'd stopped sleeping naked after the first time Matt turned up in the middle of the night bleeding. She knew logically that he couldn't see her nakedness, but she felt weird about it anyway.), she went to the door, grabbing the baseball bat before peering through the peephole.

Standing on the other side of the door was a woman she didn't know. But she recognized the furtive glances and the way she was holding a gun close enough to her that it wouldn't be noticed by a casual observer.

Another big damn hero.

She sighed and opened the door. 

"Temple?" the woman asked, her eyes scanning as much of Claire's apartment as she could see from her position. "Matt told me you could help me."

"Matt needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," Claire replied, even as she stood aside to let the other woman in. "And what should I call you?"

"Bobbi. Do you mind?" She nodded towards the couch and Claire noticed that the woman was bleeding from her side. 

Shutting the door, Claire waved vaguely into the living room and picked up the spare med bag she kept handy. Yet one more thing that being around costumes had changed. "Gunshot?" 

Bobbi shook her head. "Knife. Kind of. Guy with knives for fingernails."

Of course it was.

The two women sat in silence as Claire cleaned and stitched the wound. It was deep, but hadn't nicked anything important, so would probably heal without a problem. Hell, if this Bobbi was like some of the others she'd met, it might even be healed before she left the apartment. Who knew these days.

Bobbi didn't wince when Claire wiped the wound with an antiseptic, or when the stitches pulled at her skin. But when Claire's fingers brushed across the softness of her stomach, she shivered slightly, before smiling.

Since Matt, Claire had made it a rule that costumes didn't get to stay overnight in her apartment. It was the one rule she stuck to. These weren't her friends, they were patients, and she'd never even considered offering the couch to any of them, no matter how bad their injuries. 

Which was why she was surprised when she heard herself asking Bobbi if she had somewhere to sleep.

For reference, Bobbi's injuries _were_ completely healed by the time she left the apartment. Although that was two days later.


End file.
